


"You were my sun"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Strong sexual content, Violence, ambrollins - Freeform, breath play, slight ambreigns, sort of non/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants answers, he needs some form of an answer but Seth still takes everything and leaves Dean more of a mess than he already is.</p><p>But Roman will be there to pick up the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You were my sun"

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dark, just typical ambrollins feels.

There was a time where this would have been playful, just another one of their raunchy games but it's not the same anymore.

Especially when Seth looks close to a heart attack.

Dean has him up against the wall, fingers digging into the younger man's face and his eyes are just that crazy shade of blue that means trouble. He has hatred, betrayal and disgust written all over his face. Seth wants to shout, he knows he should after all maybe someone will hear and call hotel security but he's frozen on the spot for once and his big mouth is tightly closed. Dean is shaking slightly, fingers pressing harder into Seth cheeks, a small whimper leaving the two toned man. Dean looks like he's gonna say something but every time he opens his mouth all he manages is a growl and zero words.

 

Seth doesn't know what to make of this, he's tempted to call out for help again but Dean trembling catches him off guard. The lunatics eyes are shut tight, hands softening their grip and slipping off entirely from Seth's cheeks, the come to rest on his chest and Seth notices how close Dean's lips are to his own and the sensation has him almost lulled. Dean's hand slides down the younger man's chest, Seth's grip on Dean's shoulders tighten, still frozen in mid-shove. The silence is finally broken and Seth can't help but look away when the words come tumbling out of Dean's mouth. "Tell me you never loved me you bitch" Seth tries his best to glue his eyes towards the bathroom door. "Look at me you fucker and tell me this never meant anything" There's malice and bite to his words and Seth almost feels guilty.

But he can't afford guilt.

He can't afford to give an inch of it.

He keeps quiet and it only seems to further infuriate Dean. "Seth!" The scream does startle him but he keeps his lips pursed even when Dean wraps a hand around his neck. "Tell me! Tell me I Meant shit to you! Tell me!" And he can feel the betrayal, the anger and the downright abandonment in Dean's raspy voice, he can smell nicotine too. "You're not gonna talk? Huh?!" Seth feels the back of a hand connect with his cheek and the burn makes him hiss, wide brown eyes look at blue and theres a slight inch of regret in Dean's orbs, because Dean could always afford to give an inch. "Were you planning this since day one? Get close to me, fuck me, tell me you need me and love me and fucking stab me in the back?! Seth fucking tell me now or we're both not leaving this room!" Seth takes the degree of the threat and tastes it in his mouth, sour and filled with promise.

"I-…Fuck just…Let me go Dean" It's the first thing he said since this ordeal began about twenty minutes ago. But Dean doesn't seem too happy with it, if anything he growls and slams Seth against the wall harder. There's a dizzying sensation when he feels himself being spun around and shoved towards the bed. His knees connect with the end of the bed and he falls forward onto it. He tries to get up but feels Dean pushing him down, he feels rough hands yanking down his sweats and for some odd reason he's a little relieved he opted to not wear underwear. " **Say it** " He feels Dean's words on his lower back, teeth clamping down on the skin there. "…Fucking hate you so much" And theres nails running down Seth's rear, he shivers and tries to ignore the twitch his cock gives. "D-Dean.." He tries to look back but the blond man forces his head down onto the mattress. Dean can't look at him, he can't see those brown eyes and cave.

He'll cave so quickly because Seth was everything to him and now nothing.

He starts to undo his jeans, one hand still pushing down Seth, he busies himself with looking at the back dimples, the perfectly shaped rear. He needs to pretend its just some random fuck and not his Seth, his Seth.

Was.

Somewhere between his thoughts he had started stroking himself, slowly while mesmerized with Seth's body, remembering how it felt to have it beneath him a screaming squirming mess of cum and he wonders if all that was fake too. Seth's hand musters some strength, reaching back to grip at Dean's wrist, the one pushing him down, and Dean groans while letting go of Seth ever so slowly. He watched him with hooded eyes as Seth almost mechanically moves down the bed and kneels before Dean. He doesn't look up, he doesn't say a word and takes the blond in his mouth and Dean groans out. His hands automatically grip Seth's hair and without no mercy he thrusts his hips, enjoys how the other gags, how he grips Dean's hips and tries his best to keep up with the thrusts. Dean wants to break his throat, fuck up his voice so everyone knows what he was doing, he wants Seth's eyes watery and begging and GOD he fucking gets it.

Cause Seth's looking up, pain and tears evident but he doesn't protest, not even when Dean yanks hard on his hair. "I hope you fucking choke" Seth moans. "Fucking hope you do" Seth closes his eyes and starts to gag when Dean cums without warning him. He pushed him back and looks down at the younger man coughing up a storm. Seth feels another slap to his face and moans, his cheeks flushing from the embarrassment. "You still want it like that, don't you?" He yanks him up onto the bed and grips the younger man's member, giving it a few hard strokes, Dean relishes how Seth thrashes on the bed, arching his hips and giving up like a whore. He grips Seth's neck and tightens as soon as he can tell Seth is about to spill. Seth does something between a cry and a cough when he feels his release and the tightening around his neck, it's the sweetest bliss.

But Dean isn't letting go well after he's cummed. 

His hands grip Dean's wrist trying to push him off, but he tightens the hold and Seth can see spots. His eyes are watery and he can't get any air into his lungs, Dean's grunting, own blue eyes watering and he watches Seth struggle. 

When Seth starts to feel everything going black is when he's rewarded with a gust of wind into his chest. He reaches for his own neck, breathing harshly and greedily. Dean's sitting next to him, hands covering his face as he tries to tremble the tears away. When Seth feels his brain back in command he slowly sits up and looks at Dean, tentative hand reaching out to run over the mess of blond unkept hair. His hand is slapped away after a minute and Dean's standing up, pulling his pants back into place and grabbing his jacket. Seth watching, mute to the whole thing.

The door is slammed closed.

 

Dean giving another inch.

Seth taking another inch.

~~~~~~~~  
The night sky seems perfect, stars out and still visible enough to admire. Roman keeps his gaze up, the balcony gives a nice breeze to his skin but the peace is interrupted when he hears the door slam and what he can only assume is the chair being flung against the wall. He turns and see's Dean about to start a hotel room beat down enough to make Nikki Sixx blush. He's inside in less than a second, wrapping his arms around Dean to make him stop, "Dean! Dean stop!" The blond tries to shove him off, screaming and cussing for all thats worth but Roman only tightens his grip on him, face pressed to his neck.

And no matter how hard he tries to squirm he's stronger, he can keep the storm that is Dean at bay, he's an anchor almost. It takes Dean a while before he gives up, fatigue setting in and Roman just rubs his back in gentle clockwise circles. Dean's mumbling, something about wanting to choke Seth till his eyes popped out of his sockets and Roman nods, cause thats all he can do at the moment. "Baby boy you need to stop, ok? This is messing you up big time" He feels Dean scoff but his head is resting on his shoulder so he's almost calmed completely. "He's gonna get his karma, trust me…Im gonna make him pay I promise" Roman leans back a little to look at Dean, the other man looks beyond defeated. The Samoan runs a hand across the blonds face, doing his best to push out the messy locks.

"Make it go away…" Roman arches a brow at the others request. "Make it fucking go away" Dean closes his eyes, mouth hanging open a little. "God…just fuck me and make it go away" Roman shakes his head. "Dean come on…" The blond pushes him as hard as he can, enough to make the other man stumble back at bit. "Then hit me…just something..." Roman shakes his head trying to reach out for the blond but only getting his hands smacked away. "Dean fucking stop! Im trying to help!" Roman reaches out again but this time he grips the neck of Dean's shirt and he drags him towards the bathroom and not so ceremoniously sits him on the toilet. The bigger man turns and starts filling up the tub with warm water, his attention is back on Dean who looks perplexed but doesn't object to being stripped. "You need a fucking shower and sleep, ok?" His voice is stern, ever the dad of the group.

"You smell it…Don't you?" Roman ignored the question and busies himself with pulling Dean's jeans off, ignoring the cum stains and that fact that he oddly smells Seth. Because he knows, knows Dean was out giving his blood and soul to threats but letting Seth crawl into his skin again. He guides Dean into the tub and ignores the blonds protest about the temperature. A few minutes into it Dean is silent, hugging his knees to his chest as Roman drops water onto his head, this was something he would do whenever Dean was too hammered and they had a show to go to. Dean would never say how relaxing it was to have Roman's fingers massaging his scalp, that he trusted the man enough to dunk him under water long enough to rinse him off all suds. 

He'd always have Roman after all.

But for how long?

Dean turns slightly enough to be able to rest his head on the bigger man's shoulder. "….Im tired" His voice is barely above a whisper. Roman nods and unplugs the tub, he wraps a towel around Dean's shoulders and helps him out. He lets Dean carry out the rest and goes to lay on his bed, sighing out while massaging his temples. His family breaking apart is still a sore wound, worse than any cuts or broken bones and he was barely keeping it together. Worrying over Dean was full time, as well as watching out for Seth.

He feels the bed shift and he sees Dean crawl next to him almost like a cat. He settles himself next to the Samoan man, fingers toying with the others tank top. Roman scoops up as much of Dean as he can and keeps his chin pressed to the top of the blonds head. He toys with his hair until Dean is off to dreamland, good; that boy was long overdue for some sleep.

The task is enough to make him fall asleep soon after.

 

He dreams of Seth though, _godammit_.


End file.
